controlrtsfandomcom-20200213-history
Technology Tree
The technology tree is a resource that you can use to find out how to unlock a certain technology through the Tech tab. The costs and research times listed here are the default ones. Different governments have traits that make the tech costs and research times vary around the defaults. Military Technologies Militia - Unlocks Militia, a cheap Infantry that disintegrates over time. It costs 20 cash and takes 10 seconds to research. Barracks - Unlocks Barracks, a Building that can train Infantry. It costs 35 cash and takes 40 seconds to research. Heavy Soldier - Unlocks Heavy Soldiers, a more powerful Infantry. It costs 35 cash and takes a minute to research. Sniper - Unlocks Snipers, a long ranged lightly armored Infantry. It costs 60 cash and takes minute and a half to research. Dragon Scale Armor - Boosts Infantry HP by 15%. It costs 20 cash and takes 35 seconds to research. Quick Step - Allows Infantry to walk 10% faster. It costs 20 cash and takes 20 seconds to research. Sacking - Boosts Unit damage to Buildings by 10%. It costs 35 cash and takes 2 minutes to research. Tank Factory - Unlocks Tank Factory, a Building that can create Vehicles. It costs 80 cash and takes 2 minutes and 40 seconds to research. Heavy Tank - Unlocks Heavy Tanks, a more powerful Tank. It costs 120 cash and takes a minute and 50 seconds to research. Artillery - Unlocks Artillery, a Vehicle that has long range against buildings. It costs 60 cash and takes a minute and 10 seconds to research. In development right now. Transport Van - Unlocks Transport Vans, a Vehicle that can transport Infantry. It costs 40 cash and takes 40 seconds to research. Dock - Unlocks Docks, a Building that can create Ships. It costs 40 cash and takes a minute to research.Battleship - Unlocks Battleships, a Ship that can deal out enormous damage. It costs 90 cash and takes 2 minutes to research. Landing Ship - Unlocks Landing Ships, a Ship that can transport Vehicles and Infantry. It costs 35 cash and takes 45 seconds to research. Airport - Unlocks Airport, a Building that can create Planes. It costs 140 cash and takes 4 minutes to research. Bomber - Unlocks Bombers, a Plane that can only damage buildings, but carries more firepower. It costs 120 cash and takes 2 minutes and 20 seconds to research. Defensive Technologies Reinforced Concrete - Increases Building HP by 10%. It costs 30 cash and takes 30 seconds to research. Hardcrete - Increases Building HP by 10%. It costs 40 cash and takes a minute to research. Shield Tower - Unlocks Shield Towers, a Building that creates a large defensive shield. It costs 40 cash and takes a minute and 20 seconds to research. Condensed Lasers - Increases Building damage by 15%. It costs 45 cash and takes 30 seconds to research. AA Gun - Unlocks Anti-Aircraft Turrets, a Building that attacks only Air Units. It costs 50 cash and takes 40 seconds to research. Turret - Unlocks Turrets, a Building with a powerful laser cannon. It costs 40 cash and takes a minute and 10 seconds to research. Bunker - Unlocks Bunkers, a heavier armed Turret. It costs 80 cash and takes 2 minutes and 20 seconds to research. Machinegun Fire - Increases Building damage to Infantry by 10%. It costs 45 cash and takes 30 seconds to research. Civil Technologies Skyscraper - Unlocks SkyScrapers, a Building that increases MaxPopulation. It costs 35 cash and takes a minute and 20 seconds to research. Nuclear Plant - Unlocks Nuclear Power Plants, an Income generating Building. It costs 40 cash and takes a minute to research. Park - Unlocks Parks, a Building that increases MaxBuildings. It costs 40 cash and takes 30 seconds to research. Improved Fission - Fission could be a breakthrough for the future, with refined uranium. It costs 60 cash and takes a minute and 20 seconds to research. Outpost - Unlocks Outpost, a Building that can be built outside of City Limits. It costs 40 cash and takes 40 seconds to research. Quick-Build Architecture - Technology for the rapid creation of architecture, doubles Build Speed. It costs 65 cash and takes 40 seconds to build.